Recover or Re Cover
by Mystic Morning
Summary: You are the SPHERE of my Life whose CenteR is everywhere and CircumferencE is nowhere!
1. Chapter 1

An ordinary time pass short story this time…. nothing serious, no complications. Rather I must say it's confusing a bit. Kya karen, writer's brain is running in weird directions now-a-days :P

* * *

HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Daya: Boss….

Abhijeet: hmm

Daya: aab kayse ho?

Abhijeet: behtar

Daya: jhut

Abhijeet: abey

Daya: kayse thik ho sakte tum?

Abhijeet: matlab!

Daya: mujhe pata hain, tum thik nehi ho

Abhijeet: Baba Dayanand! Tum kayse ho? Apna bhi kuch batao

Daya: mujhe kya hona! Abhi toh teen din pahele baat ki tumne mujhse

Abhijeet: toh? Ho gaya na teen din iss bich?

Daya: teen din me main joh tha, wohi hoon. Lekin tum yeh kya haal bana liye!

Abhijeet: main hoon yaar… wohi… chal raha hain

Daya: sach batao Boss

Abhijeet: sach hi bola. Aur main kab kaha thik hoon! Maine bola behtar. Akhon ka number phir se badh gaya kya? Aab tujhe bifocal lens ka zaroorat padhega lagta hain!

Daya: Abhijeet main mazak ke mood me nehi hoon. I am serious. Apni baat aaya toh taal rahe ho

Abhijeet: opss!

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: kya kya?

Daya: opss ka kya matlab? Phir se mera mazak udha rahe ho?

Abhijeet: na baba, iss Abhijeet ke kandhe ke upar ek hi head office hain. Mujhe gawana kya! Tab mera bhai ka kya hoga?

Daya: hmm. Eklauta bhai…. Chota sa, munna sa

Abhijeet: haan baba. Mera eklauta bhai Mr. Dayanand Shetty. Lekin chota kis angle se, wo sochna padhega!

Daya: argh Abhijeet…. leg pulling phir se?

Abhijeet: achha aab na karta tumhara khichai. Aab khush?

Daya: bahat

Abhijeet: aur batao

Daya: tum batao Boss. Kayse jaa raha din? Mera idhar toh routine life

Abhijeet: mera ghatiya

Daya: aare kiun?

Abhijeet: kiun kya? Do din se aise hanging leg le kar leita hoon. Pura badan akadh gaya yaar

Daya: lekin sir keh rahe the, aab doctor tumhe baythne ka kaha thora thora. Phir tum use follow kiun nehi kar rahe ho? Any problem?

Abhijeet: na

Daya: phir?

Abhijeet: baythne kaha toh main kya dance karun!

Daya: gussa kiun hote ho yaar!

Abhijeet: toh?

Daya: achha choro. Tumhe itna chot aaya hi kayse, haan? Dhyan kaha tha tumhara driving ke waqt? Main nehi hoon kuch din tumhare sath toh tum aisa laparwa ho gaye!

Abhijeet: kisne kaha mera dhyan nehi tha! Aare wo truck driver sharabi tha yaar

Daya: oh! Matlab tum truck ride le rahe the! Bahat khub

Abhijeet: Dayaaaaaaaa

Daya: achha achha batao yaar, na karta mazak

Abhijeet: baad me Sachin kaha, pura ke pura tanki uska full tha

Daya: truck ka! Wo toh hona hi tha. Warna chalega kayse?

Abhijeet: aab kuch jada ho raha Daya… nehi? Truck sharab se chalta hain?

Daya: main tumhara mood thora sahi karne ki koshish kar raha hoon yaar

Abhijeet: baksh do mere baap

Daya: jaise apki ichha

Abhijeet: better

Daya: aab batao bhi Boss

Abhijeet: nehi. Kuch nehi batana mujhe. Kisi aur se jaan lena

Daya: bhao kiun le rahe ho Boss? Main toh aise hi

Abhijeet: main bhi aise hi…

Daya: ufff… you are impossible

Abhijeet: my pleasure

Daya: aage?

Abhijeet: raat ke andhere me… light bhi nehi tha rashte ka. Mujhe gadbad laga thora. Lekin phir socha rashta itna kharab hain, sayad ubar-khabar ke wajah se kahin usne waysa driving toh nehi kar raha? Phir palko me wo truck samnewala ek Toyota gadi ko thok di. Uske piche ek bike tha… use bhi udha di. Main bahat koshish ki steering ghumane ka…. lekin

Daya: isi liye har ek rashta one-way hona chahiye! Wayse wo bewra kaunsa jail me hain?

Abhijeet: kiun?

Daya: main wapas aa ke uske daaton se piano bajane wala hoon

Abhijeet: aain! Nehi re

Daya: kya nehi? Uski itni himmat, mere bhai ki gadi udha de. Itni choten aaya hain tumhe…. aur main nehi hoon aisi waqt me tumhare pass

Abhijeet: sath ho. Pass rehna humesha zaroori nehi

Daya: wo bikewala aur dusre gari ka sawari log thik hain nah?

Abhijeet: ek lost case ho gaya

Daya: oh shit!

Abhijeet: baki sab bhi admit hain hospital me

Daya: Boss main bhag jaunga

Abhijeet: aare nehi na yaar. Kya ulta-sidha keh rahe ho! Tum training pe gaye. Aise thore hi chorke aa sakte?

Daya: lekin Boss tum?

Abhijeet: yaar, main thik hoon

Daya: thik!

Abhijeet: matlab pahele se behtar hoon

Daya: wayse kitne haddi tuta?

Abhijeet: aise puch rahe ho jaise Shole movie ka dialogue. Kitne admi the?

Daya: bataoge kuch tum?

Abhijeet: daine payer ka do, left ghutno ke pass zabardast choten aur ulte hath me ek hair line fracture

Daya: ajib sa description! Matlab dono tange hi gaya kaam se. Kab tak hanging leg le kar jhula jhuloge Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: dekh Daya

Daya: dikhao

Abhijeet: tum se baat karna hi bekar. Aur tum mujhse puch bhi kiun rahe ho sara details, tumne aab tak pata nehi ki sir se yah hospital walon se, yeh mujhe manna padhega? Ho hi nehi sakta

Daya: meri marzi, maine pucha. Aur tum mujhe bataoge bhi

Abhijeet: order dene lage chote sahab?

Daya: waysa hi samajh lo. Boss sach batao bahat dard ho raha, nehi?

Abhijeet: payer ka pata nehi chal raha jada. Lekin sar ghum raha hain kabhi kabhi, hath me thora bahat dard hain

Daya: shah! Aise waqt me tumhara accident ho gaya, main sab jante hue bhi tumhare pass jaa nehi paa raha hoon

Abhijeet: sar pe bhi patti. Payer pe bhi. Hath me bhi. Bhaloo lag raha hoon main. Himalayan Black Bear!

Daya: eeee…. Kiun? Kuch bhi Boss!

Abhijeet: sar bahat bhari lag raha hain, hath ka bhi movement restricted hain. Hospital wale kuch jada hi khich khich karte rehta hai har waqt

Daya: Boss stitches bhi lagana padha sir pe. Tum sir se koi panga na lena. I'm warning you

Abhijeet: aain! ACP sir se kya panga!

Daya: offfff! ACP sir kahan se aa gaye isme!

Abhijeet: tumne hi toh kaha, sir se koi panga na lena?

Daya: aain!

Abhijeet: abey yeh mera dialogue hain

Daya: main toh head wala sir ka baat kiya. Kya tum bhi Abhijeet! ACP sir ko ghuser rahe ho bich me!

Abhijeet: yaar main toh aise hi

Daya: pagal ho

Abhijeet: tumhara dost joh hoon

Daya: choro. Kuch khaya?

Abhijeet: haan

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: biryani

Daya: kya? Akele akele!

Abhijeet: tujhse baat karna matlab….

Daya: kya matlab kya tumhara? Saaf saaf batao Boss

Abhijeet: saaf hi bol raha hoon. Tere sath rehte rehte main pagal ho jaunga

Daya: maine kya kiya!

Abhijeet: kya nehi ki? Iss halat me biryani kayse kha sakta main!

Daya: wo toh main aise hi kaha yaar. Sach batao Abhijeet, kuch khaye ho?

Abhijeet: khana padha. Khana nehi actually peena padha

Daya: soup?

Abhijeet: hmm. Sada hua tamatar soup

Daya: bechara tamatar, man hi man tumne use na jane kitna bhala-bura kaha hoga. Bhagwan tamatar ke aatma ko shanti de

Abhijeet: huhh

Daya: dawa li?

Abhijeet: na. Rajesh thori der baad ayega

Daya: yeh kaun sa namuna hain?

Abhijeet: abey yeh nurse hain. Namuna nehi

Daya: achhaaaaaaaaa

Abhijeet: isme itna choukane wali kya baat ho gaya?

Daya: nehi soch raha hoon, The Senior Insp. Abhijeet ko tackle kayse kar raha hoga yeh bechara banda!

Abhijeet: har koi tu ho sakta toh nehi?

Daya: wayse iska naam pahele kabhi shuna nehi. Naya join ki hain kya?

Abhijeet: hoga sayad. ACP sir khas mere liye keh ke kahan se laye hain Delhi jane se pahele

Daya: matlab pakka sir ka admi hoga

Abhijeet: lagta toh waysa hi hain. Aam insaan yeh admi hain nehi. Nazar iska bada tej hain. Sir bhi kahan kahan apna admi rakhte hain, hume sab ke bare thore hi pata hota?

Daya: haan. Aur uska nazar sharp hain, tumhare nazar se yeh baat chutna namumkin hain

Abhijeet: aab khud se kya tarif karun khud ka? Yeh toh mera intelligence hain nahhhhh

Daya: haan haan. Samajh gaya

Abhijeet: kuch zaldi hi tum samajh nehi gaye?

Daya: Bossssss

Abhijeet: hmm Boss ki jaan

Daya: kya yaar! Sir kab wapas ayenge? Aaj subha ka flight tha unka, nehi?

Abhijeet: haan. Unke wapsi ka exact nehi pata. Confidential meeting hain. Main soch raha hoon idhar sab pe kitna pressure aa gaya

Daya: sir se paon tak tuta futa halat me bhi tumhe Bureau ki padhi? Tum insaan ho yah….

Abhijeet: kya pura bol, yah? Yah kya?

Daya: yah mera Boss?

Abhijeet: very funny. Chup rahe

Daya: sach kahun toh Boss, jab Vivek se pata chala tumhare accident ke bare me, meri toh jaan hi nikal gaya

Abhijeet: mujhe itna sa bhi kharoch aa jayen, humesha se tumhara jaan nikal hi jata hain. Isme nothing new

Daya: jaise ki mujhe kuch hota toh tum khushi se uchalne lagte ho!

Abhijeet: Dayaaaaaa

Daya: aab aaya na gussa? Bachho ka yahi mushibat. Bade kahe toh sahi aur main kahun toh aise hi!

Abhijeet: khud ke bare me yeh galatfaymi dil se nikalo buddha bachha Daya. Vivek ko Tasha batayi hogi zaroor? Wayse uska kaam kayse chal raha hain?

Daya: haan, Tasha hi… tumhe parson raat hospital admit karne ke baad hi. Kaam sayad thik hi hoga Vivek ka. Complications aata toh kehta zaroor. Bol toh raha tha do hafte me wapas ayega Mumbai, matlab sahi hain aab tak sab

Abhijeet: hmm. Vivek hain bada sharp yaar. Dimag bahat tej hain. Bahat upar tak jayega yeh, dekhna

Daya: haan yaar, akhir training bhi tumhara hain

Abhijeet: akhir ke kuch din tumne bhi yeh jimmedari nibhaya mere dost, bhul gaye… wo Operation 30LF aa gaya tha. Aur mujhe raat o raat mission ke liye nikalna padha?

Daya: hmm. Wo main kayse bhul sakta yaar? Bin bataye nikal gaye the tum zaldi me

Abhijeet: training se sharpness bas bada yaar Vivek ka. Baki quality uska pahele se hi tha. Khali dibbe se kabhi kuch achha nikal toh nehi sakta… hain nah?

Daya: pata nehi kab sahi hoga sab humara. Kayse sab kuch gadbad chal raha. Freddie ka chicken pox. Tumhara yeh buri halat. Main ihan training pe. Vivek Bengaluru

Abhijeet: Sachin, Tasha aur Kajal pe bahat jada pressure aa gaya. Aisi waqt pe sir ko bhi meeting me jana padha

Daya: doctor saab ka kya haal hain? Milne aaye tumse?

Abhijeet: Dr. Tarika bhi toh nehi hain aab ihan. Unka bhi bura haal. Sara kaam akele unke kandhon pe

Daya: yeh Dr. Tarika kab wapas ayenge?

Abhijeet: don't know. Mujhe chitna ho raha case ka. Sachin ka aaj night shift hain. Char char vital cases chal raha. Kal charge sheet file bhi karna hain wo Petrol Pump Scam wala case ka

Daya: hm. Raat toh bahat ho gaya Boss. Koi ruka nehi tumhare sath?

Abhijeet: Kajal aayi thi. Main ghar bhej diya use

Daya: kiun?

Abhijeet: kiun kya? Uska chahra dekhta toh tujhe bhi uspe daya aa jata. Bechari subha se bhag-daur kar rahi hain. Aab raat ko ihan rukegi sahi se nind bhi pura nehi hoga. Aise duty hota hain kya? Aur zaroorat bhi toh nehi. Wo mere pass rukke karti bhi kya?

Daya: hmm. Har kisi ko tum jaysa superman banna nehi aata. Aur mujhe pata hain… tum use zaroor apna ankhen dikhaya hoga. Bechari tumhara senior insp. avatar ke samne kuch bol hi nehi payi

Abhijeet: jaise ki tum superman ka bhai ho nehi! Rest zaroori hain yaar uske liye. Saat logo ka kaam aab inn teenon ke kandhe pe. Upar se sir bhi nehi. Tum samjho yaar

Daya: haan baba samajh raha hoon. Main bhi yahi karta. Aur Rajesh toh hain hi

Abhijeet: haan

Daya: meri darling ki kya haal? Uska check-up hua kuch?

Abhijeet: haan. Garage bheja hain. Koi dekh lega kal-parson

Daya: case ka tension itna mat lo. Sachin hain, sambhal lega. Tasha aur Kajal bhi toh hain

Abhijeet: hum me se koi ek bhi nehi yaar. Yeh bada factor hain. Samjho. Kal court me mera rehna zaroori tha

Daya: kuch kar bhi nehi sakte tum Abhijeet. Sab humare hath me thore hi hota hain?

Abhijeet: yeh accident mera bahat problem le aaya sab ke liye

Daya: jaa kahan rahe the tum uss waqt?

Abhijeet: Dadar. DIG Sumedh sir ke ghar

Daya: tab hi main sochun utni raat ko tum link road pe kar kya rahe the? Jab ki wo rashta pura khandar ban gaya… disco me jane ka zaroorat hi nehi padhta aab Mumbai ke logo ko. Bas ek baar uss link road pe driving kar le!

Abhijeet: tu bhi na! Wapas aa. Dono milke phir se uss rashte me gari le kar disco dance karne jayenge

Daya: haha ha Abhijeet. Tum bhi! Achha Boss, DIG Sumedh sir retire ho gaye pichle mahine, nehi?

Abhijeet: haan. Ek purana case ke silsile me unka kuch madat chahiye tha. Wayse toh yeh case Freddie handle kar raha tha. Aab toh…

Daya: main uss waqt itna chaunk gaya tumhare bare me jaan ke Vivek se…. usne text chora tha mobile pe. Aur itna tough schedule chal raha idhar. Main toh on time kisi ko call hi nehi kar paya yaar. Phir training center se barrack lautke aur mujhse raha nehi gaya. Adhi raat ko call kiya sir ko

Abhijeet: Freddie ka kuch pata hain?

Daya: Vivek bhabi jee se baat kiya tha. Bukhar hain…. Rashes nikla hain bahat sara. Dus din toh kam az kam lagega hi. Ghar pe hain… hospital rukke jada koi fayda nehi. Usse achha toh ghar

Abhijeet: bechara. Bada khatarnak hota yeh pox

Daya: kaunsa set use kar rahe ho? Phone bhi tut gaya hoga?

Abhijeet: hmm. Duplicate sim nikala

Daya: naya phone kharid li tumne? Mere bina!

Abhijeet: aare kaisi baaten karte ho yaar! Main aaj tak ek bhi phone tumhare guidance bina kharida?

Daya: tana mar rahe ho yah phir tariff?

Abhijeet: main aur tana! Woh bhi tumhe!

Daya: tum aur tumhara one-liner. Joh samajhta hain, use hi pata hota tum kitna khatarnak ho

Abhijeet: matlab tum samajhte ho?

Daya: tumhare naas naas se wakif hoon main

Abhijeet: filmy dialogue ka bhoot humesha chadha rahta kya tumhara? Yaar koi naya set nehi. Ghar me padha tha spare set, wohi joh tum last year mission me use kiye the… Tasha le aayi ghar se

Daya: oh! Motorola? Haan yaad hain. Main soch raha hoon iss baar Samsung kharidun tumhare liye Boss. Chalega? Yah phir Blackberry loge phir se? Yah iPhone?

Abhijeet: pahele lauto toh yaar. Baad ka baad me dekha jayega. Ek updated handset chahiye bas mujhe…

Daya: thik hain main dekh leta hoon. Color kya loge iss baar… black yah steel yah white?

Abhijeet: kuch bhi le lo… kya pharak padhta hain

Daya: okkkk

Abhijeet: wayse white cancel yaar… cover bahat zald ganda ho jata hain

Daya: hmm. Woh bhi

Abhijeet: black is better

Daya: yes Boss

Abhijeet: hmm

Daya: tum bhi ajib ho. Aab bol rahe ho black is better, phir pahele keh rahe the… kuch bhi le loon!

Abhijeet: choro na yaar

Daya: aur bolo. Sona nehi? Pura din so rahe the kya?

Daya: kya hua? So gaye?

Daya: Boss?

Daya: Abhijeet? Is there everything ok?

Daya: yaar Abhijeet?

Daya: Abhi?

Daya: Boss phone uthao, kya hua?

Daya: yaar why don't you attain my call!

Abhijeet: hmm

Daya: hush! Kahan chale gaye the? Mujhe tension ho gaya. Main tumhe do baar call bhi kar liya iss bich

Abhijeet: yaar

Daya: kya baat hain Boss?

Abhijeet: ankhen dard kar raha hain

Daya: phir tum kiun phone le kar baythe ho hath me? Chalo bahat baat ho gaya. Ek toh tumhe phone use allowed nehi

Abhijeet: ufff…. Tu nah Daya, aaj kal bahat pakane laga hain. Agar itna hi pata hain… message bheja hi kiun zalim admi? Maine kaha baat karo? Tu ne hi message bheja, Boss WHATSAPP pe aa jao… baat karna hain

Daya: lekin tumhare ankhon me dard?

Abhijeet: usse mobile se kya lena dena? Wayse bhi phone pe baat karna yah headphone aur tej awaz kuch bhi…. Iss sab ka pabandhi hain. WHATSAPP pe chat karna mana nehi. Tujhe baat na karna, bata de… paka mat mujhe

Daya: aare!

Abhijeet: aur shuruyat tu ne hi ki. Main nehi kaha, Daya I'm getting bore yah Daya I'm missing you yah phir Daya please come back yaar. Mujhe pata hain Hyderabad, Mumbai ke paros wala city nehi hain… aur tum kaam se gaye ho udhar. Do din se aise chup-chap leitke sadh raha hoon main hospital me. Kuch kaha kya kisi se?

Daya: achha baba, tumhara munna bhai sorry keh raha hain…. kaan pakadhke. Dekho main Telugu me bhi sorry bol raha hoon…. Kshaminchu. Aab maaf bhi karo. Main bas tensed ho gaya thora

Abhijeet: tu aise bhi tension me hoga, wo mujhe achhe se pata hain

Daya: phir tum mera tension aur bada kiun rahe ho? Abhi Rajesh ko bulao. Medicine de ke jayega. Dawai le kar so jao. Hain kahan yeh admi?

Abhijeet: cabin ke bahar baytha hain. Sayad constables se baat kar raha hain. Darwaje ke shishe par shadow aa raha

Daya: bula lo. Meds le ke so jao achhe bachhe ki tarha

Abhijeet: nehi

Daya: nehi kiun?

Abhijeet: nehi sona mujhe

Daya: lekin kiun?

Abhijeet: kuch nehi

Daya: Abhijeeeeeeeetttt

Abhijeet: ajib ajib sapna aa raha hain. Aur so ke uthne ke baad bahat bhari lagta hain sar. Bahat dard karta hain

Daya: doctor se kaha?

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: yahi ki tumhe ajib sa sapna aata hain

Abhijeet: main kayse unhe yah sab keh sakta hoon! Main bachha hoon kya, itna sa kuch hone se ro padhun!

Daya: aare haan. Main toh bul hi gaya, mera bhai insaan ke bhes me superman joh hain. Teen din pahele subha jab main usse phone pe baat ki, tab yeh insaan tha. Jab raat ko choten aaya, toh phir se apna original avatar me aa gaya aab

Abhijeet: Daya mazak nehi

Daya: tumhe PTSD hain Boss. Ho sakta hain usi ke wajah se yeh bechyani ho raha hain tumhe? Batao toh sahi doctor ko. Main toh nehi hoon tumhare pass udhar ke tumhara chahra dekh ke sab samajh jaunga aur doctor se baat karunga. Aur har kisi me tumhe samajhne ka capability bhi nehi ho sakta. Khas kar jab tum bimar ho

Abhijeet: itna sa accident se kya PTSD! Tu bhi kuch bhi bolte rehta hain

Daya: doctor ko toh pata hain tumhara medical history. Phir unhone tum se pucha nehi… kuch ajib sa takleef ho raha hain yah nehi?

Abhijeet: haan

Daya: aur tum unhe na keh ke baat ko taal diya hoga

Abhijeet: hmm

Daya: aab haan bhi bol rahe ho! Sharam naam ki koi chiz nehi tum me! Khud ka tabiyat kharab. Log puch raha hain, jawab dega kahan… bhag raha hain. Kiun? Haan kehne se Senior Insp. Abhijeet ki shan kam padh jata?

Abhijeet: tumhe toh pata hain Daya

Daya: haan, Mujhe pata nehi hoga toh kise hoga aur? Mr. Abhijeet ko kisi bhi halat pe khud ko down nehi dikana bahar wale ke samne. Unhe toh kabhi kuch ho hi nehi sakta!

Abhijeet: yaar aisa bhi nehi

Daya: aisa hi hain. Tum mujhe kuch bolo hi mat. Iss baar achha trapped ho gaye ho. Payer pe plaster lag gaya. Chal nehi paa raho ho. Sar pe teen stitches aa gaya. Ghutno pe kafi joro ka chot aaya. Hath pe bhi plaster. Aur bhi bahat sara kharoch aaya idhar-udhar

Daya: sare jagah pe patti bandh ke bhai saab snow-man jaisa sakal bana ke majburan hospital me kaid hain.

Daya: ACP sir ka strict order hain. Cabin ke bahar armed constables taynat hain. Choubishon ghante ka attendant hain. Joh ki sab ke sab humare sir ka khas admi log hain. So no chance of bhagna hospital se. Yahi nah?

Abhijeet: aain! Tumhe itna sab kayse pata?

Daya: Boss main tumhara hi bhai hoon. Don't underestimate my elder bro and his training!

Abhijeet: tumse jitna mushkil

Daya: idhar koi khushi kushi har raha hain!

Abhijeet: tum kab tak ayoge yaar?

Daya: Boss!

Abhijeet: kuch nehi. Achha chalo. Bye. Rajesh aaya dawai dene. Tum apna khayal rakhna bahat aur mere dost ka har ek task me performance the best hona chahiye

Daya: joh aggyan mere dost

Abhijeet: aur haan… Telugu thora aur achhe se shikh ke aana… mujhe bhi tumse tuition lena

Daya: done Boss! Mera bhai ka dhyan rakhna achhe se

Abhijeet: tum bhi mere wale ka

Daya: baad me baat karte hain. Rest karo aab

Abhijeet: tum bhi

* * *

 _Thank u_ _ **MAO**_ _:D_

 _Luv duo nd purvi: dear, I'll try to fulfill your demand in my next story. This time I can't manage that. Hope you'll not mind._

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikha:** thank you jee :) Woo… the very first and the fastest reviewer! A big grin from writer side :D

 **Meow:** hey… dear :) Khush hua nah dil? Good… very good ;) Morning ke orh se dher sara fresh wishing for this new friend. Thank you for your time

 **Priya:** hello dear…. bade dino baad :) thank you

 **Guest:** shukriya jee :)

 **Guest:** thank you jee… wayse pura ka pura chapter hi toh Duo convo tha ;) Aab aage apko narration milega :)

 **Rapunzel:** hello beta :) Enjoyed nah? Peep into the next :)

 **Friend:** yours pen name is really nice. I mean dosti ka puchna hi nehi padhega, aap toh by default friend hi ho :) Achha! My story worked as your mood changer! Wow, really sweet of you dear

 **Guest:** umm…. Writer is scratching her head :O Numerology change matlab! Thanks for your time :)

 **Guest:** I don't know who the Bong you r as your review has come as guest. But the small phrase used in your word is reminding me someone very special… not sure you r She or not (but I'm quite sure)… whatever… thanks for your time

 **Sritama:** jee…. I'm a Bong. Thanks for your time :) Wayse…. Story abhi finish nehi hua hain ;)

 **Masooma:** umm… nice means…. Utna achha nehi laga apko. Matlab gadbad has. Hmm… sad sigh :O He hehe kidding dear. Plz mind not :D Jab bhi apko kahin kuch achha nehi lagega, you r always free to point out that. Thank you for coming again to support your friend cum this mere writer :)

 **Guest:** jee shukriya. Wayse it's not OS. Aur thora hain. :) Plz go through the rest

 **Artanish:** hey dear it's not OS. Itna zaldi picha nehi chor rahi hoon. Aur thora sa hain… bahat thora, phir bhi hain aur :) Aab tech savvy world me kya aab tak phone pe baat karna! Toh whatsapp le aayi. Wayse raaz ki baat hain… main khud hi kabhi whatsapp use nehi ki aaj tak :P

 **Love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** beta in Daya's position, no one is here around me. Aap toh bilkul bhi nehi. Apko daatna aata hi kahan ;) Choro yeh sab. Whatsapp ka idea achanak hi aaya…. Mujhe na sachhi me pata nehi actually wo use kayse karte hain :P Shhh…. Kisi ko batana mat, sab hasenge yaar mujhpe ;)

 **Minimicky:** shukriya dear for your time :) Chalo aab next enjoy karo. Yeh OS nehi hain… aur thora sa hain :)

 **Dr. Bonu:** aww… my beloved sweet sister :D Really feeling happy to see your presence again after a long break. Warm hug from ur di beta :-*

 **Guest:** thank you for your time dear. Here is your next updt :) Do read n enjoy

 **Salmazhv:** dekha beta, tha kinna bekar ka topic! Phir bhi apko achha laga. Toh aise hi aap bhi chota mota kuch bhi topic soch lo humare aaspaas ke duniya me se. Then think that in your imaginary way and jotted it down. Likhna bahat asan hain beta agar apko nazariya ban jayen toh. First try to be a good observer. Then nurture your imaginary power. You can be successful one day…. try beta… udas mat ho bachha

 **Km-fan:** hello my old friend :) Ahan! Another Telugu teacher of mine :D Very good. Thank you. You also TC

 **Guest:** shukriya jee :)

 **Gest:** is it? Ooo… thank you :)

 **Guest:** ho gaya satyanash :O Dost main Telugu speaking nehi hoon, itna sa bhi mujhe kuch samajh nehi aata :P Wo toh achha hua already yeh comment kisi aur ne with English meaning revw me bataye hain, warna mujhe abhi Google Baba ka sharan lena padhta ;) Ha hahaha…. Wayse thank you jee

 **Guest:** thnx for liking the starting. Check below…. Daya sir is already here ;) Hope no more complain will be there from your side :)

 **Padmini:** aww… sachhiii…. Blush blush :D

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** hello beta :D Aare yaar, phone pe itna rukha-sukha chote chote convo hota hain kya! Woh toh maine shuna whatsapp me log jadatar likhne ke sath sath emoticon yah sticker se kaam chala lete hain, jaise ki main karti thi FB pe :) Idhar image kahan allow hain, chalo sirf baaton se kaam chala li maine :) Daya sir ka aur bhi shararat baki hain, peep into the next ;) Love yaa

 **FantasticMAGGI:** ahan! Good observation :) Wo toh meaningless word tha nah… so I have changed it. Just ek alphabet ko change karne se kaam ban gaya :) He hehe… first correction, it's not OS :) Your sweet review just makes me grin dear :) Achha love me! Hayyy hayyy…. Kismat toh dekho iss writer ki :) Matlab real touch laga apko isme se :) Mujhe toh whatsapp use ka experience hi nehi wayse :P Warna bas do hi story padhke aap mujhe apna dost nehi banate zaroor. :) Thank you. It's really nice. Chalo bye dear aab ke liye. TC u too

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **Three Days Later**

Abhijeet felt a familiar soft touch over his head and his one of the most vital sensory organs caught a well-known hard male perfume smell mixed with sweat. He tried to open his eyes. But the sooth didn't let him to do this. He stayed like before in same posture. Slowly the gentle touch came down to his forehead in order to check his body temperature.

Doctor… bukhar toh aab kam lag raha. Phir Abhijeet aab tak hosh me kiun nehi? A worried voice echoed in room.

Doctor: aap fikar mat kijiye sir. Inhe aab tak toh hosh aa jana chahiye tha. Sare vitals normal hain. Kuch hi minton me hosh aa gayega. Aap thora wait kijiye.

Intezaar hi toh nehi hota.

Abhijeet heard an almost inaudible mumble.

A minute long silence and Abhijeet again felt the magical touch over his hairy scalp. He smiled satisfactory in his mind.

Sorry sir, ek emergency aa gaya. Main abhi aata hoon. Doctor apologized cutting his ringing cell phone and a door opening and closing sound could be heard simultaneously.

Humesha dara dete ho Boss. Sab ke sab ko cases ke piche bhaga ke khud bukhar charha ke ihan padhe the. Aisa bhi koi karta hain? Udhar ACP sir unavailable. Tumhara special senior inspector mood ke samne tike aisa banda main aur sir ke alawa koi hain nehi. Aur hum dono hi nehi the idhar. Yeh Rajesh ko bhi pata li tumne. Hadd hain yaar. Accident hua, kya isme tumhara galati! Lekin nehi, tumhe toh humesha apni manmani karna! Sant Abhijeet kahinka!

Abhijeet lastly opened his eyes slowly hearing the angry murmur. Dayaa! He called feebly from under the oxygen musk.

Boss! Daya grabbed his free hand possessively with worried face. Tumhe kuch andaza bhi hain…. mera kya halat ban gaya kal se?

Abhijeet smiled little and gestured to remove the mask from his face.

Daya hurriedly called Rajesh who informed doctor immediately and within half an hour Abhijeet's through check-up had done declared stable by the medical practitioner.

Daya had sat silently beside his buddy's bed on a stool, while Abhijeet was in half-lied position.

He sensed well Daya's fear and anxiety…. thought to lighten the weather at first. Kab lauta? He asked casually.

Kal sham ko. Aa ke dekha yeh mahan officer humara, teeno ke teeno sathi ko cases me laga diye full fledge me. Ihan hospital baythke bhi dimag chala rahe hain Abhijeet sir. Aur neat result…. Teeno ne hi subha se kal idhar aane ka fursat nehi nikal payen. Doctor saab Forensic ka kaam me dube hain. Iska fayda utha ke Abhijeet babu ne socha kiun na khud ke injured body ke sath thora bahat experiment kar liya jayen! Daya stopped with a grumpy face.

Tumhare aane me aur bhi waqt tha Daya. Tum toh agle hafte aane wale the wapas. Phir kal hi kayse? Abhijeet carefully escaped from taunting.

Daya grumbled. Mujhe sapna aaya…. Mera yaar ko kal dopahar se continuous vomiting ho raha tha. Achanak se headache badh gaya, chakkar bhi aane laga use. Aur phir woh behosh ho gaya. Yeh khush khabri shun ke main wapas chala aaya…. Emergency leave le kar. Aab samjha?

Abhijeet acted to be shocked. Kya! Daya! Tum aise training chor ke kayse aa sakte ho? Yaar iss training ke baad tumhara increment hone wala tha.

Daya narrowed his eyes. Kiun? Increment ke paisa main khane wala tha kya?

Nehi. Wo mera kehne ka matlab tum thora aur bada rakam Mamta Foundation me donate kar sakte the tab. Abhijeet finished plainly and innocently.

Mr. Abhijeeeeet! Daya barged. Apko yaad dila doon, saal ka aat mahine ki mera kamai Mamta Foundation me hi jata hain. Kinuki mujhe kabhi kharcho ke bare me sochne ka zaroorat nehi padha aaj tak. Aur ummid karta hoon aage bhi nehi karna padhega khud ke liye apne hi salary se kharcha.

Mera ek bada bhai hain…. meri puri zindegi uske sath, uske naam. Aur apko phir bhi problem hain… retirement ke baad ke liye main joh savings kar raha hoon, wo thora kam kar deta hoon iss saal se. Aat ke jagah dus mahine ki salary Mamta Foundation me donate karunga. Chalega tab? He asked sternly.

Abhijeet was looking at his best friend with open mouth. Shut abruptly. Ho gaya? He asked on Daya's face.

Daya pointed his forefinger to his buddy with same ukhra hua mood. Emotional banane ka bekar ki koshish mat karo. Agar tumhe kuch ho jayen main kya extra salary ginte rahun umar bhar! Kabhi sochte ho tumhare sir pe chot laga pata chalte mujhe kitna tension hone lagta hain?

He paused a bit. Kiun, tumhe achha nehi lag raha mere aane se? Kya… chahte ho kya tum? Tumhare tension me mera heart fail ho jayen?

Abhijeet tried to grip his buddy's hand… but Daya jerked in irritation. Makhhan mat lagao Abhijeet.

Abhijeet tried to take a good view of his friend… turned his head a little causing a low Ahh came out from his mouth.

Without uttered anything Daya adjusted his neck carefully on pillow. Kya hain? He showed mock anger standing beside his bed.

Abhijeet was silently looking at his half soul. Mujhe pata tha tum yeh baat shunte hi bhag ke aise chale aaoge. Pichle saal bhi toh mission ke liye tum yeh training attained nehi kar payen. Iss liye bas… aur kuch hi din toh bacha tha khatam hone me training period. He lowered his head. Yaar teen saal se aise hi kisi na kisi wajah se tumhara isme hissa lena ruka hain.

Daya wrapped Abhijeet in a friendly side hug. Boss training pahele ki tum? Haan? Paisa bhi zaroori hain, lekin tumse jada important hain thore hi? Wo toh achha hua Rajesh ko ACP sir unke na milne par mujhse contact karne ka order deke gaye. Yaar mere bare me toh sochte? Tum doctor saab ki baat tak nehi mane!

He tightened his grip over Abhijeet's shoulder. Kisi ko pata chalne na dene se kya tum zaldi thik ho jaoge yaar? Kaam toh hota rahega. Lekin apno ka sath bhi toh zaroori hain? Aur training utna bhi compulsory hain nehi yeh tum achhe se jante ho.

Abhijeet closed his eyes only to live the precious moment of his life.

Daya separated and adjusted him carefully. Tum dil hi dil soche toh the kash main hota iss waqt tumhare pass…. Dekho main aa gaya. Yaar jab tumhara family tumse dur hain…. iska matlab yeh thore hi hain, uska koi parwa nehi tumhara? Yah wo tumhare liye nehi soch raha hain? Aur tumhe bhi aise waqt pe khud ka dhyan rakhna chahiye tha.

Abhijeet smiled sweetly on his concern.

Daya followed his gaze. Yaar ho jata hain kabhi kabhi hadsa. Lekin main apna adha hissa joh Mumbai me chor ke gaya… uska khayal mujhe nehi hoga? Itna dard seh rahe ho ek hafte se… pura din akele akele iss char diwari me…. TV dekhna allowed nehi, phone pe baat karna allowed nehi…. aab tumhe kahan social site yah games me interest hain ke time pass karoge?

Aur jada mobile use bhi thik hain nehi iss halat me tumhare liye. Ankhon me dard ho raha hain. Freddie bhi isi waqt bimar padh gaya. Main nehi yeh sab sochunga toh aur kaun samjhega Senior Inspector Abhijeet, apko? Main kayse tumhe akela chor sakta Boss?

..

..

..

..

 **After Five Weeks**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and noticed a heavy gold bracelet dangling beside his nose. He looked up and found Daya busy with his phone resting whole of his body weight on his right elbow kept beside Abhijeet's pillow. A shiny glowing shade was covered his face which attracted Abhijeet.

Daya sensed his buddy's movement and changed his gaze. Aare Boss, uth gaye? Good morning. He smiled broad keeping aside Abhijeet's mobile.

Abhijeet tried to lie straight on his back. Kya baat hain, mera bhai aaj bada khush lag raha hain! Mere join ki khushi hain kya? He flashed a fresh smile.

Daya got up from his chair and adjusted the pillow under Abhijeet's broken leg.

Uthoge abhi? He asked neglecting earlier question of his brother.

Abhijeet lifted his upper body and carefully touched his right knee. Hmm…

Ruko, main crutch lake deta. Daya went to bring the temporary helper of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet adjusted himself at the edge of bed and with help of Daya somehow he stood up.

Daya cleared his way to washroom kept aside the rocking chair and beanbag.

Abhijeet glared him for once and started hopping towards his destination.

He stopped infront of washroom. De bhi aab? Kab tak aise uchalte uchlate khara rahun? Abhijeet showed anger.

Aare haan. Daya rushed to his wardrobe patting his forehead and picked a fresh set of formal and bathing towel and arranged those inside.

Haan Boss, aab tum jao. He dusted his hands relaxly while heading outside.

Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment. Sharam naam ki koi chiz nehi nah tujhme?

Daya made a so much bechara face.

Abhijeet strictly: aab bachho jaysa muh kiun bana raha, haan? Main idhar ek payer se uchal uchal kar chal-phir raha hoon. Kahan tu mujhe madat karega…. Nehi. Sahab ne maza dekhna hain.

Daya lowered his head in order to hide his naughty grin.

Abey tu haas raha hain! Abhijeet sounded shocked. Sachhi me tu besharam hain ek number ka. Bada bhai itna mushibat me…. madat mang raha hoon tujhse… phir bhi nehi!

He stopped and observed Daya's reactions. Aab wrap bhi kar denge aap Daya prabhu jee! Mujhe nahana hain. Kuch madat toh nehi karte hain… kam az kam yeh plaster ke upar kuch warp hi kar dijiye, ta ki gila na ho jayen.

Kya? His voice turned strict seeing no movement in Daya. Kya wo bhi main hi kar loon? Late hoga toh main sidha sir se kehne wala, tu kuch help nehi ki mujhe. Sara kaam khud kar ke aaya.

Daya flashed his most innocent toothy smile. Nehi Boss, main hoon na? Tum bhala kayse mera complain kar sakte ho sir se? He started covering Abhijeet's right leg's plaster carefully.

Abhijeet softly moved his left wrist in upside down manner…. Dard toh bilkul nehi. Ise chor… crape bandage hain mamula sa… Nahake aaun, phir ise change kar dena.

Daya supported his buddy nodding positive. Wo tum na bahat pyara lag rahe the. He looked up.

Abhijeet astonished. Aain!

Daya cheerfully: haan Boss, tum na aise ek payer se uchalte hue bada pyara lagte ho. Bachpan me hum kayse game khela karte the…. ek payer se… aise box box draw kar ke yunn yunn…. zamin pe… bilkul waysa. He did some hopping movement trying to make understand his buddy about that childhood game.

Abhijeet's mouth opened in a big o shape in shock. He jerked his head and moved inside. Tujhe main baad me dekhta hoon. Plaster utarne de ek baar sirf tu. He stopped at doorstep.

Ahan! Boss aisa sochna bhi mat. Main bahat pahaucha hua admi hoon! Daya was in his typical naughty carefree avatar. ACP Pradyuman se shikayat laga sakta hoon main. Haan… mujhse sambhalke rehna. He winked at his buddy changing his voice into weird one.

O Pahauchi Baba… aap zara sambhalke rehna. Ek ek shaytani ka badla gin gin ke lunga kuch hi dino me. Kaun kitna pyara lagta hain, tab samajh aa jayega apko. Abhijeet grumbled and closed the door with a bang.

Boss main bahar hi hoon. Koi bhi zaroorat padhe, ek awaz lagana bas. Tumhare liye andar stool rakh diya main. Jada heropanti na karo pani me. Phisal jaoge…. Haan zaldi karna lekin. Aaj tum rejoin kar rahe ho. Bureau jana hain… Bureauuuu. Daya was shouting intentionally in reply from outside.

Abhijeet cut him in same decibel. Pichle do hafton se yeh heropanti na karne ka gyan main shun raha hoon. Aur meri yaaddast itna bhi kharab nehi ke abhi abhi koi baat shunke bhul jaunga! Pichle unnish saal ki har ek baat mere hard disk pe barabar store hain. So tension not my dear.

And a tap opening sound came.

Daya smiled affectionately. Isi unnish saal ka bhi toh asal me meri bhi zindegi hain Boss. Warna wo pahele ki yaaden… he sighed and started to clean Abhijeet's room with a smiley face.

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

**KAVINSANJANA:** hello my old friend :) Thank you for your time. Enjoy the next and the last part of this story :) Aww… lv u too

 **Priya:** hahaha haha….. You have mentioned the funniest line in my view of last updt :) Yah I also was laughing when I jotted that very phrase :D Thank you for your sweet presence. TC

 **Tia:** achha! Aisi baat :D First toh welcome jee in my story zone :) Hush! Der jage, lekin jage toh aap lastly. Dear sach me, response na mile toh writer samjhenge kayse, aap sab sochte kya ho kisi story ke bare me, nehi? Ek-adh word… ek sentence hi sahi, kuch bhi aap likh sakte ho apki soch hum tak pahauchane ke liye. Shukriya jee for your presence :) Aab koshish kijiyega phir se na silent ban jayen aap… abhi toh hume dosti bhi karni hain, hain ki nehi? :) Thnx once again

 **Love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** tu bahat naughty ho rahi hain, sachhi me. Bahat masti karne lagi hain aaj kal. Ek request ki uska toh koi positive reply nehi ki, phir meri tang khichai! Aare main toh kisi ko batane se mana ki hoon tujhe, thore hi kisi ko read karne se kya ;) Chalo beta… enjoy the last chapter :)

 **Push:** aare kitne dino baad mere bahat hi purane dost aap :D Feeling really nice to see you again in revw box :)

 **Guest:** shukriya jee :)

 **Rapunzel:** enjoy the last part beta :D Kayse ho aap aaj kal? Ramadan ke mahine me bahat busy? :)

 **Guest:** oooooo…. I thought, na jane kya ho gaya type something! :P Yah… wo bhi :) Thanks for your time

 **Dr. Bonu:** achha tai! Uffff amake chane ke jhar pe choriye dili puro :P…. lolz yaar. Sweet sa di se sweet si sister ke liye ek sweet wala hug with lots of love :-*

 **Guest:** hush! Bach gayi! I thought, may be u r also some Telugu people! So I had declared my situation at first ;) Wayse thnx jee for you time :)

 **Guest:** thnx jee :)

 **Masooma:** yo! I got promoted from nice to superb :D

 **Kirti:** jee shukriya for your time :) and for double revwes also

 **Salmazhv:** beta aisa nehi. Aab humare aaspaas ke mahaul bhi kahan cop ke life jaise hota hain! Hum bhi kitne alag types ke surroundings and society belong karte hain, nehi? Apko maine joh kaha episodic ke bare me, zara sochna uss baat pe. Sayad koi kaam aa jayen :) Wo thora asan hota hain. Kiun ki already hume ek plot pata hota hain, bas use thora khichna hota hain apna soch ke hisab se :)

 **Guest:** mistic toh past tense ban gayi hain nah, use kayse bataun! :O Aab morning permanently mystic ho gayi hain joh ;) Jee shukriya. Meri choti si koshish sach me apko entertain kar pata hain, yeh janke bahat achha laga. Your revw is really sweet :)

 **Guest:** jee thank you :)

 **Sariya:** jee bahat dino baad u have chosen my revw box. Thank u for your keemti waqt :)

 **Minimicky:** is it! Was the last updt so much soothing! Thnx for your sweet compliment :)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** glad to know, you have enjoyed beta. TC :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **After Ten Days**

Yesss Boss! Main aaj mast khush hoon. Daya grinned really big.

Wo kiun? Abhijeet asked while closing passenger side door of their dearie Quallis throwing an irritating look at hospital gate.

Daya ignited the engine cheerfully. Kiun! Pucho Boss kiun nehi? His eyes were sparkling like anything.

Abhijeet laughed on Daya's childlike attitude. Achha puch raha hoon, kiun ho tum aaj itna khush?

Jaan chuta iss hospital se. Finally plaster utra tumhare payer se. Aur doctor lastly tumhe fit certificate bhi de diye. Bureau toh tum pahele hi jaa rahe the. Aab bahar ke kaam pe bhi mera company de paoge. Daya concentrated on road in happy mood.

Abhijeet switched on radio while raised his eyebrow mockingly. Achha! Iss khushi me gana shune?

Daya nodded in agreement. Sure! Dekho Shole movie ka gana kahan aa raha hain? Mujhe Yeh Dosti wala hi shunna aab. Agar kahin pe bhi na aaye toh mobile pe chalao. He started whistling expressing his joyous mood.

Abhijeet looked at him for once with surprised gaze and did as directed. Wayse aab hum jaa kahan rahe hain?

Daya took a smooth right turn. Pahele beach aur phir khana pack kar ke ghar jaa ke dinner.

Abhijeet surprised. Aain! Khana pack karne ki kya zaroorat? Restaurant se kha kar hi jate? Bekar me bartan kiun dhoye!

Daya uttered nothing but gave an emotional look which turned confuse his buddy very much.

Abhijeet didn't drag the matter as he knew his sent buddy who perhaps wanted to celebrate this happy day in their own nest!

Soon they reached their reserved isolated fixed place at beach and adjusted cozily on rock shelter.

After a brief soothing silence, Abhijeet turned his head to Daya who lied on his back over a rock piece looking at sea waves with glittering eyes which was easily made out by his elder brother even in that half-moon late evening.

Tum uss din mere phone pe kya kar rahe the? He cleared his throat.

Daya's trance broke. Kab?

Uss din…. Jab main iss accident ke baad paheli baar Bureau gaya…. subha ankh khola toh dekha tum mera mobile le kar bistar ke pass baythe the aur smile bhi kar rahe the akele akele!

Achha wo? Daya raised his eyebrow and lazily got up. Tab se tum yeh baat man me rakhe ho! Ajib ho yaar! Tab hi puchna tha… isme itna khas kya? He starched his legs keeping aside his shoes.

Nehi. Waqt nehi mila phir. Abhijeet hesitated.

Humara WHATSAPP chat dekh raha tha jab tum hospital me the aur main iss accident ke baad paheli baar tumse baat ki Hyderabad se.

Lekin?

Haan main aise hi baytha tha tumhare pass uss subha. Tumhara jaagne ka wait hi kar raha tha. Phir socha dekhun tumhara mobile… humara purana sab photos. Mera phone charger pe tha tab bahar hall pe. Aur tab hi yaad aaya. Mast lag raha tha yaar… jaise ki ek baar phir uss pal ko ji liya.

Daya turned his face towards dark horizon. Yeh ek maza hain Boss. Purani baton se pata nehi kayse phir se usi pal ko jiya jaa sakta hain. Aur jab purani yaaden ho itna khas… itna pyara… usse toh din ban jata yaar.

Abhijeet heaved a sigh and nodded his head. Pagal ladhka!

Daya earnestly: nehi Boss. Sach me. Jab tum mission pe jate ho yah sahar se bahar kahin yah phir tumhe kabhi chot lagta hain… he paused suddenly.

Aur jab kabhi meri jaan khatra me padh jata hain, khas kar jab kabhi main behosh ho jata hoon…. tumhe bahat dar lagta hain aur insecure bhi feel karte ho tum. Halanki kabhi yeh tum maanoge toh nehi. Lekin main achhe se janta hoon Daya.

Daya didn't try to defend himself. Uss waqt main humesha se yeh karte aaya hoon. Koi purana message, humara kisi special code wala baatchit, koi diary… mujhe takat deta hain bahat. Ek sakoon sa lagta hain Abhijeet. Tum nehi samjhoge. His voice diminished at a point.

Abhijeet didn't bother his emotional buddy and remained silent.

Daya continued…. Tumhe pata hain Abhijeet… jab pichle saal hum Delhi gaye the case ke silsile me _(CID in Delhi)_ …. aur humpar humla hua… tumhe kitna headache hota tha uske baad kaii dino tak…. Main Maa jee se kaha… jald se jald tumhe recover kara de wo. Phir thore dino me tum thik bhi ho gaye.

Aain! Maa! Abhijeet interrupted.

Jab main chota tha Boss, kahin se mujhe ek paper cutting mila tha kabhi… ek bahat bade celebrity ka interview chapa hua tha uss paper me. Unka kehna tha… unka Bhagwan, unka mata-pita hain.

Abhijeet softly grabbed Daya's arm, who was in a flow….

Unka kehna tha… wo unn khush nasibon me se hain, jinka mata-pita hain. Aur wohi log unke liye Bhagwan hain. Kiun ki aaj wo celebrity joh bhi hain… jaysa bhi hain, apne parents ke ashirbaad bina kuch mumkin nehi tha.

Abhijeet hid his eyes from his open heart best friend.

Daya, in his own trance…. main tab sochta tha… agar mera bhi maa-papa hote toh main bhi unhi ko sab se jada manta sayad.

Abhijeet jerked in an unknown pain… Dayaa!

But the right hand of Second-in-Command of CID Mumbai ignored his stunning whisper. Ek sapna sa lagta tha Boss. Mujhe uss celebrity ki baat bahat alag sa laga… ekdam dil pe bayth gaya. You know, bachpan me kayse kayse khyal man me bas jata hain. Daya shrugged. Phir waqt badla. Ek din tum mile, Maa jee mili. Aur na jane kab main unhi me mera Bhagwan dhund liya.

Abhijeet felt an amazing calmness in his buddy's voice.

Mujhe aaj bhi yaad hain Boss, uss interview me likha tha… uss celebrity ka parents pahele hi guzar gaye aur wo bhi aab apna home town me nehi rehta. Lekin phir bhi jab bhi kabhi koi bada kaam wo karte hain, har waqt wo apne parents se milne jate hain uske pahele… chupke se apna home town me…. aur unke cemetery par pray karte hain.

Main bhi na jane yeh baat kab se manne lag gaya Abhijeet. Jab bhi kisi mushibat aata hain, humesha se main Maa jee se kehta hoon… mujhe hausla dene ke liye… iss baar bhi kaha. Dekho toh koi plan nehi, koi conspiracy nehi… koi gadbad nehi. Phir bhi tumhe bekar ki accident ho gaya… inti buri tarha se tum ghayal hue the.

Daya inhaled deep. Phir achanak vomiting aur phir behosh ho gaye. Main uss waqt kise kehta bolo tumhe thik kar dene ke liye? Maa jee se hi na? Toh main unhe kaha… zaldi tumhara recovery ke bare me. Aur dekha…. He changed his gaze. Tum sahi bhi ho gaye ho fatak se.

Yeh nah sirf apne hi kar sakte hain. Mushibat ke waqt apno ka sath sab se jada takat deta hain Abhijeet. A pious shade was over his face which perfectly identified by his best friend even in that evening darkness.

Abhijeet admired in his mind his younger brother's this rarely glimpse of imaginary own innocent world. He freed his hand and covered his face with both palms and rubbed for a moment to normalize his overwhelming emotions hearing his buddy's words.

..

..

..

..

 **Few Hours Later**

The hard core cop duo, Abhijeet and Daya were at their terrace sitting on their respective chairs after finishing their special dinner celebrating Abhijeet's complete recovery with green tea cups in their hands.

Both the pure souls stayed like there for a good time… silently…. In their own.

Abhijeet was the first hit the ice. Pata hain main thora kharoos dikhane ka koshish karta hoon sab ke samne.

His tone was barely above a whisper. Tujhe pata toh hain, mujhe dusro ke samne khud ko express karna nehi aata. Aur main chahta bhi nehi yeh haq tere siwa aur kisi ko mile. Sirf tujhe hi nehi Daya…. mujhe bhi dar lagta hain, jab kabhi kuch hota hain mujhe.

Dar lagta hain yeh soch ke… agar mujhe kuch ho jayen…. Agar yaddast hi chala jayen by chance phir se…. tujhpe kya bitega? Tu nehi rehta jab pass, itna khali khali sa lagta hain yaar….

Daya smiled softly on his reserved serious best friend's sudden emotional words. Toh main aa jata hoon nah… har baar tumhare pass lautke. Jaun bhi toh jaun kahan yaar… jane ka aur koi jagah iss duniya me toh hain nehi mera. He kept his tea cup beside his chair on floor.

Achha! Agar jagah hota matlab tu bhagta mujhe chor ke! Abhijeet mockingly hit his arm.

Bhagta nah! Daya winked naughtily. Pakka bhagta… bar bar bhagta…. Ta ki phir se tumhare pass wapas aa sakun. Aur wo gap joh tumhare bina mere zindegi me banta, use fill kar sakun.

You mean I am just a filler in your life! Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

Of course Boss. Main bahar jaun yah tum…. barabari ka vacancy hota hain ek-dusre ke aas-pass. Use wapas re-cover bhi toh karna hota hain? Hain ki nehi?

Abhijeet chuckled in disappointment and noticed the time in his radium dial watch. Aab sahab ka sone ka mood bana yah phir aaj raat aise baythe baythe mera sir khana apko?

Wayse Boss… sach kahun toh… Daya noticed Abhijeet's cautious gaze on him and thought for a little shaytani again!

Koi sach nehi janna mujhe aur. Bahat raat hua…. sona hain toh chalo. Warna main jaa raha hoon niche. Nind aa rahi hain. Abhijeet yawned and stood up pushing his chair back.

Aare Boss bachhe sote hain ek baje… tum kya sone jaa rahe ho! Thori der baytho na… pleaseee. Daya acted too much childish intentionally to nag his buddy.

Abhijeet frowned and turned to the door picking both of them empty cups. Main bachha hoon. Aur mujhe sona hain. He moved from there in a hurry shooting his partner a burning glare.

Daya ran behind him…. aare aare ruko Boss. Abhijeet! Kya yaar!

He locked the terrace door and landed on his buddy's room within some seconds!

But his bad luck, Abhijeet already settled under his blanket cozily.

Daya entered like a storm. Tum so kayse sakte ho? Main kitna kuch plan bana ke rakha tha!

Kya plan tha, jaan sakta hoon? Abhijeet peeped from his blanket shelter.

Aur main toh filler hoon tumhare liye…. aur aab main tumhare life ka vacancy fill bhi kar diya… bahat dino se ghar par hi rehta tha. Office me bhi har waqt tumhare samne hi hota tha itne dino se. Toh hua nah… fill in the blanks? Abhijeet smirked looking at Daya's long face.

Chal bhag, sone jaa aur mujhe bhi sone de. He changed his side covering himself fully.

Nehi. Tum so nehi sakte. Aaj mujhe bahat gappe marna hain tumhare sath. Daya turned stubborn.

Lekin mujhe nehi hain. Aur main kal subha kahin bhag nehi jaunga. Yahi hoon… Abhijeet closed his eyes tight.

Kya yaar… mood ka satyanash kar dete ho. Kharoos admi! Daya blabbered and stumping his foot moved from there. Within some seconds his door closed with a high sound.

Abhijeet laughed at the whole drama of his half soul. Namuna hain yaar tu Daya. He thought in his own mind.

After some moment thinking something he got up and stood before the window of his room… opened its glass panel and concentrated on the twinkling stars in the sky. Maa sayad aap dekh rahe ho hume. Sayad nehi. Sayad yeh sab hum apne dil ko tasalli dene ke liye bas imagine kar lete hain.

Bachpan ki kahani, ek ajib sa wiswas… sach jante hue bhi hum isipe ardhe rehna pasand karte hain zindegi bhar! Zaroor apne bhi shunaye honge mujhe, joh log duniya chorke jate hain… woh star ban jate aur udhar se hume dekhte bhi hain!

He rested his hand at window pane. Ek baat Daya sach kaha. Har ek dard me sab se pahele aap hi yaad aate ho, chahe wo physical ho yah mental. Aur yeh bhi sach hain Daya ke bina zindegi bahat shuna shuna hain mera. Jab tak wo khalipan cover na hota uske wapas aane tak… ajib sa bechyani laga rehta hain.

Abhijeet smiled looking at a Duo photograph on his writing table. Recover ho yah Re-Cover…. Kuch bhi… sach me hum dono ek dusre pe depend karte hain Maa.

He again turned outside. Bas apka chota beta kabhi kabhi bada senti ban jata. Bachpana abhi tak gaya nehi uska joh! Sambhalna padhta tab. Bahat shaytan hain yeh. Bahar wale ka kya pata inspector Daya asli chiz kya hain!

Thank you Maa. He smiled sweetly and closing the window moved to his buddy's room knowing for sure…. The Golden Hearted Senior Inspector Daya, his buddy cum brother Daya… was obviously waiting for him there pretending sleepy!

Chalo Abhijeet babu… dost ka mood thik karo… thora nakhra jhelo aur kya! Warna gubbara jaysa muh banake phirega kal pura din…. Aur Bureau me ACP sir se le kar Freddie tak sab bari bari puchte rahega uska kya hua! Abhijeet laughed and pushed the door of Daya's room to fulfill almost regular of his duty…. Daya Manao Session while making some mischievous plans in his mind!

 **…./\/\/\\...**

* * *

Finish yeh bhi doston :) Will not come again with another brain-eating chapter ;)

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU NOTE

 **Rapunzel:** hmm… busy body :) Main thik hoon beta, main bhi busy busy :) TC

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** so sweet your words beta. Thank you for your quick back to back two reviews :) Take care. Love yaa

 **Dr. Bonu:** jah! Ete ki emotional peli! Ooo… parents? Hmm… r kichu mathay ase ni re. So oi topic tai add korte holo. Tobe oi celebrity r je bapar ache, ota kintu sotti janis :) You wanna know who is the man? Dear, he is none other than my first crush Shahrukh Khan :D Ami sotti school life akta program dekhechilam TV te, SRK r life r opor. Tate eta dekhiyechilo. Even Delhi te SRK r parents r cemetery tao obdhi dekhiechilo. Dilam ota add kore :P Love you beta. TC you too. Soon akhon r hobe na, janis tui. Kichu din wait kor abar. Ami manage korte parbo na. Solly… kan pakadhke :P

 **KAVINSANJANA:** thank you my friend for your sweet presence. Lv u n TC

 **Artanish:** he hehe… Daya Manao Session ke bare me maine kuch socha hi nehi :P Thik hain, iss topic ko baad me kisi dusri story pe zaroor try karungi dear. Pakka :) Plz don't mind :)

 **Shikha:** thank you dear :)

 **Masooma:** yee… lastly my friend has enjoyed the entire duo dose :)

 **Tia:** I can understand dear. Main bhi kabhi aap ke jaysa newcomer thi aur paheli baar apne naam se jab review ki thi, I can still remember my nervousness :P Ke na jane writer bura toh nehi manenge! Agar gussa ho gaye toh! :P Phir jab writer ne reply ki, I was feeling ecstatic! Hum bhi aam insaan hain… koi special creature nehi hote jee :) So no worry. Kuch bhi lage kehna chahiye mujhe kisi story related, aap bejhijak share kijiyega :) Aur sayad aap phone se review dete hain. I heard earlier from some of my friends about this problem of gayab ho jana kuch words. Don't know why it's happen! So isko le kar jada sochiye mat :) Hope we will meet again :) TC

 **Salmazhv:** aww… bachha toh bahat khush hain :) Wah! Yeh jaan ke main bhi khusham khush :) Mujhe apki duo dose ka intezaar hain beta, not actually duo…. Phir bhi uss plot ka final presentation dekhne ka bahat sara intezaar hain. Come with that soon :) Umm… main? Mujhe nehi pata beta, when I'll come with next duo :( TC you too beta

 **Push:** ah ha! Tab toh ayega maza! Aap phir se regular joh ho gayi :) How r you? Doing well nah everything? Aare aare no need to say sorry :O It's absolutely ok :) Sab ko apni apni personal life hain aur bahat sare engagements bhi different kaamon me :) Enjoy your FF days now dear. TC

 **Sariya:** aare! Nehi nah dear! Ruthna aur Misti! OML! Yeh word toh Misti ki dictionary me hi nehi hain ;) Main toh bas aise hi puch rahi thi :) Nehi nehi… studies aur exam iss sab se bahat jada important hain :) Umm… Duo OS? Aab pata nehi kab kuch naya banega on Duo! I have no plot currently as well as shortage of time also :( Ek kaam chalu hain. Lekin wo bhi kab tak finish ho payega, kya pata :( Dekhte hain. Tab tak aap dusre duo writers ke stories enjoy karo :) TC you too

 **Friend:** aain! Yeh toh hum Duo writers ke ek bahat bada achievement hain tab. Matlab you become Duo fan only for our stories! Chalo sare Duo writers aur Duo lovers ke behalf me main hi ek round dance kar leti hoon ;) Thank you for your sweet innocent presence :) Hope we will meet again. TC

 **Priya:** dear I am seriously lack of Duo plot :( Kuch idea nehi aab toh dimag me. Kuch plots rough hain, lekin likhne ka man nehi abhi abhi kaii wajah se. Ek OS yah phir TS pe kaam chalu hain. Wo bhi kab khatam hoga, nehi pata :( I am really sorry my friend, I can't commit… when I'll come again with Duo :( May be it's a month or two even! Chalo aap take care

 **Love duo nd crazy for abhirika:** main kahan naughty! Main toh shuljhi hui achhi bachhi hoon ;) Ek aur kya likhun beta? Story? Yah phir chapter? Story toh dusra chal raha hain beta… aur chapter… umm… kuch dimag me aur aaya nehi. So I had to finish it :P You take care aur do masti always ;)

 **SGJ:** jee shukriya for your presence :)

 **Meow:** thank you for your catty presence :) BTW, r u over fond of cats!

 **Padmini:** thank you bondhu :D

 **GD:** kuch gadbad agar na hi rahega toh aap samjhoge kaise yeh meri story hain! Har ek story me mera 50% ok aur 50% noke hota hi hain, nehi? :P Hahaha haaa. Yeh sab adha achha, adha kachha stories hi meri pehchan hain! Your cute funny words forced me to laugh from starting to end of your fb :) :) :) Haan, the style of name chupke se apse inspired hi hoke rakha gaya tha isme ;) Chalo aab bye…. No apology ke liye pallot ko ek pyari si hug machli ke orh se :D

 **Kirti:** thank you dear for your time. TC you too :)

 **Guest:** jee shukriya :)

Stay safe and blessed doston

Keep Colgate Smiling always

Take care

* * *

With regards,

Mystic Morning


End file.
